


Rivalry.

by taiji



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiji/pseuds/taiji
Summary: The voice in his head tells him to do it.  He listens.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 13





	Rivalry.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic about Death Note, and I haven't watched it in awhile, so this might be a little... poor
> 
> But please _tell_ me what you think, I'm grateful for every kudos and review!

Opponent, enemy _,_ rival, _competitive_ _rivalry._ _Yeah,_ rivalry is a _pain_ , energy robbing, guilt rising (Maybe even a distraction from one’s own hatred.) Biasedly _hating_ one down to the core, _every_ little thing they do _boils_ your blood until you’re screaming voicelessly, collecting your few belongings and storming out the door, relieved to be free ( _For now, at least…)_

Maybe you wonder, “ _how is this relevant?”_

 _The rival._ Your biggest enemy. ( _Hell, that’s where the name came from)_ You _hate_ this person more than anyone, anything else, they’re _competing_ with you, so why, _just fucking why _would you fall in _love_ with this person?

Because this is what they’re _supposed_ to be. But what _could_ ever go accordingly to the fucking plans?

 _Rival?_ Yeah, in their dreams.

 _“I think it’s not sweet enough, yet.”_ Thumb lightly between his lips, hand resting under his chin, other hand grabbing a few more sugar cubes, dunking each in one by one… It’s obvious – the joy that it brings him, watching his coffee sweeten with those _eyes_ , gentle, dark, mysterious, beautiful.

He lifts the cup to his lips, tasting the rough sweetness of the coffee, scratches his throat; _can’t complain._ So sweet, calm, shy, and he looks _adorable_ with that soft smile rising upon his lips. _Satisfaction._

But you know what _isn’t_ satisfying?

Not _having_ him. Painted in the moonlight peeking through the window and between the curtains, sipping that coffee oh-so _delicately_ , those dark bags under his eyes – strange, mysterious, his _signature._

But just beneath the teacup: _Those lips._ Soft, delicious, inviting– practically _pleading_ to be felt, tasted.

This man is sitting just beside Light on the small sofa, the little voice in his head speaking to him, trying to control him, telling him what to do, and what the _fuck_ is he supposed to do about it? He’s reluctant, hesitating, unsure what to do next, and all he knows is _that smile_ , that damned _smile_ will be the death of him if he doesn’t do something.

Pushing distractions aside, he does it, he does what he’s been _wanting_ to do so fucking _badly_. Leaning over L, hand on the cushion, other on his shoulder, lips locked, he trembles a bit, hesitantly parting his lips as Light’s tongue explores the cavern in swift, careful yet rough, long-lasting strokes, mmm… It stings – he doesn’t fucking care. Maybe, just _maybe_ L puts a little _too_ much sugar in his coffee, coating his tongue, and when he tastes Light, the sugar fuses, in the depths of their kiss and escaping when the two are parted, confused, tense, breathless.

Blankly staring at each other, dark, confused eyes meet, nothing to say (If this is even an appropriate moment for words)

But someone does it anyway–

“Aren’t we supposed to be rivals?”

Yes, indeed. Why _would_ you do it anyway? 

_Tell me, what were you thinking, Light?_

**Author's Note:**

> 08.10.19; 8 hours later:  
> 5 kudos in one day, thank you very very much!  
> Some of my older fics from months ago don't even have 5 kudos, I'm very thankful for this S2


End file.
